Tenderness and Truths
by HeavenlyBodies
Summary: smut… schmoopy, diabetic coma inducing smut, but smut none-the-less


**Warnings/Squicks:** blasphemy in the form of angel sex? Sorta character death (implied canon).  
**Disclaimer:** not mine, never have been, never will be

~~~~~~~~~

Castiel's right hand eased up to cradle his lover's head as he kissed and nuzzled Dean's face and neck. "You taste amazing," he growled, an edge of ownership in his gruff voice.

"You _are_ amazing," Dean replied between kisses. "God, you're beautiful."

The angel chuckled sadly, "Jimmy's body is beautiful," he corrected.

"No," Dean shook his head. "I've met Jimmy, and there's so much more to you. Something that makes you so different- a human being in your own right."  
At that moment, the hunter's own words hit home. This was Cas, his Cas. It wasn't Castiel, Angel of the Lord, riding Jimmy Novak like he was some meat suit. This was _Cas_, body and soul. It was a realization that took his breath away. Pressing a hand against Cas' chest. Dean let the slow inhuman heartbeat of his angel wash over him. "Jimmy's gone isn't he."

Castiel nodded, uttering the name of Jimmy's killer, "Raphael. When he destroyed me, he destroyed Jimmy's body, freeing him."

"Are you trapped here- in this body?" Dean's voice was soft, fearful of the answer.

Castiel looked down at Dean's hand, laying his own over the hunter's and squeezing. "I don't know. It is possible. I know he is not here; that this body is my own and I willingly give it to you." Castiel leaned in, kissing Dean, soft and passionate. He moved his hands to the hem of Dean's t-shirt gently pulling it over the mortal's head.

Breathlessly, Dean asked, "What happened to my bashful adorable virgin?" a playful twinkle played in his green speckled eyes.

Castiel smiled sheepishly. "He's still here. This time he knows what he wants and he trusts who he wants implicitly." The angel accentuated his sentence with a deep kiss, allowing all his faith and love to fill the kiss and in turn the man he loved.

Dean's knuckles caressed Cas' cheek. His voice devoid of words, how could he put words to this. Cas made him happy- a feeling he had never truly known. And as remarkable as it was, Castiel seemed to feel the same happiness with him- especially if that kiss was anything to go by.

The angel peppered Dean's face with tiny cat-licks. Their bodies rubbing together sensuously, the feelings and his body's reactions so different that what he'd experienced at the den of iniquity. He knew this was right.

With a gentle push Dean rolled them on their sides, still facing each other. His battle calloused hand ran down the angel's side, sending tantalizing shivers through Castiel's body.

"Dean, please," the angel begged, desire raging and unfamiliar.

"Hey I got ya, Cas. I always got you." Dean smiled as he smoothed away the tiny worry-lines on Cas' face. "I'm not gonna let you fall."

The positive, possessiveness in his hunter's words caused his breath to catch. Melting into the other man's touch, Castiel lost himself in the desire and love he felt for him.

Enchanted by the blissed out expression on Cas' face as Dean stroked his arm, the hunter continued, not wanting that expression to leave just yet. Moving from Cas' sinewy arm to his steel side then his strong slightly heaving chest. Dean caressed downward from the angel's collar bone, carefully sweeping around a tempting, tightening nipple. On his next stroke, he circled to the opposite side of the nipple, receiving a shallow moan in return. Gently, Dean blew across the nub, letting his warm breath stimulate the sensitive flesh. His hand continued down past Cas' naval, slipping into his loosened slacks, wrapping around the angel's hardened flesh just as his moist lips wrapped around Cas' painfully taut nipple.

Castiel whimpered and keened, the feelings Dean was creating were wondrous and he never wanted this to end.

Applying gentle suction, Dean flicked his tongue over Cas' nipple, slowly twirling his tongue around the flesh.  
Dean released his lover's velvet covered cock long enough to rummage through his duffle, miraculously still lying on the bed, for something that would pass for lube.  
With a triumphant smile Dean returned his attentions fully to his angel, rolling them once again, so Castiel now lay on his back beneath him. Reluctantly Dean released Cas' hard swollen nipple to first, slide the angel's slacks down his elegantly muscled legs, then to quickly, and much less smoothly, discard his own well-worn denims, so that he could sit, straddling his precious angel with no obstacles between them.  
Looking down at Cas' face, the combination of ancient knowledge and power mixed with such innocence and trust was almost more than Dean could handle.

Sensing something wrong with the beautiful man hovering over him, Castiel traced a single finger along Dean's face- an action that was rapidly becoming a subconscious comfort to them both. "Dean?" the angel questioned, warmth and concern flying from his lips.

An adorable lopsided smile graced Dean's face, his thoughts turning to just how many ways and how many meanings hid in that single word when it left Castiel's lips. He chuckled, "I'm fine, Cas. It's… you're perfection."

"You should look at yourself," Castiel replied, his gruff, honest voice instilling meaning in such old, tired words.

Dean shook his head dismissing the angel's words, and before Cas could argue, Dean sucked the angel's caressing finger into his mouth.

Castiel's eyes widened as he watched mesmerized as Dean gently suckled on his finger, swirling his tongue around the digit the same way he had around the angel's nipple- the connotation caused Castiel's cock to twitch in anticipation.  
He was so lost in the workings of Dean's mouth that he missed the mortal slicking his hand in preparation.  
He did however notice Dean's eyes flutter closed and the silent 'o' that replaced the suction on his finger.

When Dean's eyes opened, they were bright with fire, a deep seeded hunger fanning the flames.

The suction on his finger returned, seeming to redouble as Dean's body undulated slowly above him.

Castiel's own heavenly blue eyes sparkled as realization dawned. Dean was preparing himself, stretching the muscles of his body to accommodate him. "Dean," he breathed in amazement.

The hunter let Cas' finger drop from his mouth, "Shh, almost ready," he gasped, sliding a second finger inside.  
Dean felt his angel's warm, trembling hand trace its way down his arm to his ass.

Still slick from Dean's saliva, Castiel's finger edged down to join the two already working inside Dean.  
The feeling when Cas' finger slid alongside his was unbelievable. The stretch and burn of the third finger, _Cas' finger_, causing him to tremble with ecstasy.

Velvet, the warmth of his Father's grace, home- Heaven, that was what being inside Dean felt like, even with only one single finger inside the man the feelings were overwhelming.

"Cas!" Dean moaned in pleasure. "Can't take much more- want you. Please."

"Anything," the angel panted.

Slowly, Dean pulled his fingers from his stretched opening; Cas' lingering for a moment before leaving its haven.

Stroking his angel's iron erection, Dean breathed, "Ready?"

Castiel's replied with open desire and trust as he whispered, "My entire existence."

Dean positioned himself over his angel, sliding slowly, painfully slowly, down Cas' shaft until flesh lay flush against flesh.  
Dean's eyes were locked in pleasure, feeling full and complete for the first time in his life. His breath caught as he shifted, settling further onto his angel. He slowly began to rock, riding Cas in short deliberate movements.

"Dean," Cas cried, reaching for his hunter, his lover.

Grasping at Castiel harder, Dean laced their fingers together in an almost painful embrace, leaning down to kiss his perfect, debauched angel.

With a sudden thrust of speed and strength Cas flipped them, changing the angle and sliding impossibly deeper into Dean.

Below him, Dean's world exploded, pleasure coursing through him like an electrical current leaving ecstasy in its wake.

Their tongues warred, dancing in a battle neither would lose. Their bodies meshed, matching rhythm thrust for thrust. Everything melted away, the world, the Apocalypse, God, Lucifer, Michael, all were shadows, figments. The only reality, the two lovers writhing together, pleasure and love consuming them.  
Their orgasms loomed, the precipice a tantalizing adventure and ultimate leap into a world where they would no longer be alone.

Hands clutched tighter, bodies rubbed frantically, Dean's inner muscles tightening around Castiel's cock, and it was more than the angel could bare, a garbled scream of his hunter's name met his fall into bliss.

The pulsing flesh and feel of burst after burst of cum filling him and the knowledge that this was Castiel, _his_ angel, filling him and screaming his name in blind pleasure easily took him over his own edge. Throbbing cock pushing pulses of his own burning cum between their bodies as Dean swallowed what remained of Castiel's scream with his mouth.

The two men rocked into each other well after their orgasms tore through them, the waves of completion slowly ebbing leaving only their pure love.

Dean wrapped his arms protectively around his angel, "Told you I wouldn't let you fall."

And as Castiel smiled into Dean's neck he knew he would never regret this leap of faith.


End file.
